


Chastity

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, like the blind shift of seasons, it has become quite easy to hold her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Me, Merlin! prompt: Arthur/Morgana, experimentation - When they were younger, Arthur and Morgana experiment with sex. Arthur wants to protect Morgana's honor (ie. no penetration) so they must come up with another way of having sex (perhaps oral sex, perhaps something else...writer's choice)

"Arthur, you are _useless_ ," Morgana hisses.

Arthur smiles, ignoring the sharp prick of fingernails against his scalp in favor of testing just how little pressure he needs to hold Morgana's hips flat to the bed. Her shift is slippery silk, and she's restless like a fish out of water in her silly, girlish attempts to struggle, but Arthur has probably wasted more energy trying to arm-wrestle his father.

He's seventeen years old; Morgana is nineteen. He knows Morgana's strength, remembers a number of unfortunate tussles from their youth that may have started with an innocent plum stone spat into dark hair and may have ended abruptly with a quarterstaff or a practice sword or, on a particularly memorable occasion, a broomstick pinning him to the dirt.

But Arthur is seventeen, and he's taken a mysterious turn in his training in recent months. The wiriness of previous summers is disappearing, years of insatiable hunger and energy finally condensing into fine layers of muscle across his shoulders, his abdomen, his arms and chest and thighs. Morgana is nineteen, and her narrow girl's body has been augmented by the soft curves of a woman.

Without warning, like the blind shift of seasons, it has become quite easy to hold her down.

"Always so rude," Arthur mutters against her belly, ghosting his lips across soft fabric. She twists, probably trying to brain him with her hip, but he feels the movement in his fingers before she can make it count and the effort comes to nothing. Her hands fly to the light mail he's still wearing over his shirt (though drills have been over for hours now), tugging; he can feel it start to slide across his back and immediately grabs both her wrists in his hands. "No, Morgana," he says, serious, looking up into her flushed face, her hair wild around her. The narrow-eyed glare she offers him has him smiling again, leaning in to bite at her lips (if he didn't nip a little, _she_ certainly would).

He pulls her hands down, presses them flat to the bed beside her hips, dips his head and finds the softness between her thighs with his nose. Nuzzling, he discovers she's already damp, the scent of her heady in the summer heat. At once, Arthur is grateful for the constricting leather of his riding breeches; he's painfully aroused and absolutely nothing can come of it until he makes it back to his room. It's a small mercy.

"Please," Morgana whispers, letting her legs fall open in a quiet invitation. "I want to, Arthur."

Arthur breathes, pretends he can't hear her, pushes his tongue to her through her shift until he can taste her and she's choking on thwarted, righteous anger above him. Her thighs clench around his ears, her nails bite into his wrists; he buries his face in her until he can hardly breathe for it, until the fabric between her legs is sheer with moisture.

He licks until she snarls at him, and then he seals his lips over the jut of her pelvic bone, pressing with his tongue until the silk that separates them mimics every detail of her sex, pushing with his mouth to spread her folds before he sucks, and sucks, and sucks.

Morgana keens, body snapping like a flag on the breeze, cursing him with every shattered breath she heaves.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Despoiled (the hunting for witches remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364919) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k)
  * [[Podfic] Chastity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953304) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
